Will Love Ever Find Us
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Nicky realises she has feelings for Lorna but can they be together
1. Where Is The Love

**Authors Note: I want to say a HUGE Thank You to everyone who read and a bigger thank you to those who reviewed Litchfield Stories and Artesian McCullough it means so much and I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as you enjoyed the other two.**

Nicky sat across from Lorna and smiled at her. She knew she was the girl for her, the one she'd been waiting for her whole life. She smiled at Lorna and Lorna smiled back making Nicky smile more. She loved Lorna so much. Nicky put her tray away and walked away smiling. She passed Tiara who was still half asleep.

"Two things you need to know. One. Your smiling", Tiara said.

"Yep", Nicky replied.

"Two. You're in prison", Tiara said.

"Yeah. I happened to know that bit too kid", Nicky replied.

"Well they don't really go, especially not at seven am", Tiara replied.

"Im just happy", Nicky replied.

"Good luck with staying happy, its prison", Tiara replied.

Nicky walked to her bunk and brushed her hair. She wanted to look good for Lorna. Tiara came in and watched Nicky. She smiled as Tiara handed over her lipstick to Nicky. She looked at her confused.

"Put some on, it'll make you look pretty and reds your colour", Tiara said.

Nicky put the lipstick on and turned to face Tiara. She was petrified at what Lorna was going to think of her, she doesn't usually wear lipstick but Lorna does so maybe she'd like her more if she was wearing it too. Nicky knew Lorna liked her for who she was anyway. Lorna walked in and Tiara walked out to give them some space. Nicky smiled at Tiara.

"Oh honey you've got lipstick all over your teeth", Lorna said.

Nicky looked in the mirror horrified. Lorna giggled and got a napkin and wiped the lipstick off Nicky's teeth. Nicky smiled as she tried to cover up the embarrassment of not being able to apply lipstick properly. Lorna smiled at Nicky.

"You should of asked Tiara, me or Red to help you put it on", Lorna said.

"You all make it look so easy though", Nicky said.

"Oh you know, Practice makes perfect", Lorna replied.

"Yeah", Nicky replied.

Lorna walked away as Nicky laid on the bed annoyed she didn't get to tell Lorna how much she loved her. Tiara came back after watching Lorna leave. She walked in and saw Nicky looking annoyed.

"What's up", Tiara asked.

"I had lipstick on my teeth", Nicky replied.

"The clue in the word lipstick is a big enough clue to tell you it doesn't go on your teeth", Tiara replied.

"Tiara. Don't get me wrong, I love you as a prison sister but your stupid arse jokes aren't helping right now", Nicky replied.

Nicky looked at Tiara after her outburst. She never meant to take her anger out on Tiara but Nicky's plan had fucked up after Lorna had walked away. She wanted to get everything perfect to ask Lorna out and to be her prison wife. Tiara sat next to Nicky on the floor.

"This is fucked up man", Nicky said.

"No. You just need the right time and not red stained teeth", Tiara replied.

Nicky went to go and find Lorna. She looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Nicky then looked behind her to find Lorna mopping the corridors. She walked out and smiled at her. Lorna smiled back. Lorna stopped mopping for a little while and looked into Nicky's eyes. They both felt love for each other. They leaned in for a kiss.

"Inmate your job is to mop the floors so mop the floors", Ryder Blake said.

"One day I'm gonna make him slip over", Lorna said.

"I'm sure you will kid", Nicky replied.

Lorna carried on wiping the floors smiling at Ryder Blake as she did it. She wasn't looking to impressed with her. Suzanne came along also mopping the floors but she slipped and fell over. Ryder was trying not to laugh and Lorna rushed over. She helped Suzanne up.

"Oh Suzanne honey are you ok", Lorna asked.

"It's ok. It was an accident. I know that. Me and Moppy are fine. Yes we are", Suzanne said.

"You sure honey, you took a bad fall", Lorna replied.

"We used to have a CAUTION. WET FLOOR sign but it broke", Suzanne said and raised her voice at cation wet floor.

"Well we need a new one", Lorna replied.

"I asked and they said NO THAT'S HEATH AND SAFETY. I asked the woman with the brown hair and looks like a witch", Suzanne replied.

"Miss Figueroa is that who", Lorna asked.

"I dunno but she's scary", Suzanne replied.

"Well as long as you're ok", Lorna replied.

"Have you seen the English girl", Suzanne asked.

"Tiara", Lorna asked.

"Yeah that's the one, she has pretty hair and plays charades with me where I can have a turn", Suzanne replied.

"I love that game", Lorna replied.

"Wanna play? But you'll have to be on clock duty sometimes, we rotate", Suzanne replied.

"That's ok", Lorna replied.

Lorna finally finished mopping and went to find Nicky. She was in the bunk sitting with Tiara giggling. Lorna entered their bunk and sat on her bunk smiling. She didn't dare sit on Red's after she watched Red make it earlier. She looked over at Nicky.

"What did you want to tell me earlier", Lorna asked.

"It doesn't matter", Nicky replied.

Nicky left the bunk and Tiara went after her. They went and sat on the floor in the chapel for a private moment. Nicky knew she'd just messed everything up of what she could of had with Lorna. Tiara was looking at her. Nicky was looking down at the ground regretting what just happened. Lorna was the one person in the prison she loved and it was the first time she'd ever felt like that about someone.

"I know I fucked up", Nicky said.

"You fucked up big time there", Tiara replied.

"I just couldn't find the words to explain how I feel about her", Nicky replied.

"My brother once asked a girl out by telling her we had a dog like her once", Tiara replied.

"Your brother is weird, no offence", Nicky replied.

"Its ok, I know his weird. He brought me up and now his bringing Billie up because her mother had to fuck up and go a little too far and kill the man who tried to kidnap her", Tiara replied.

"But that makes you one badass mum", Nicky replied.

"Suppose, but we need to talk about you and Morello", Tiara replied.

"I love love her so fucking much. Every time she smiles my heart skips a beat. She smells so nice. Her eyes look like puppy dog eyes they are so adorable. Shes the kindest person I've ever met, well the sweetest. She's the rose to my thorn. The high and I'm the heroine, The cloud to my sun. The ketchup to my fries. Like Shakespeare and a verse. We are like the wind and a kite. The light to my tunnel. The love of my life", Nicky said.

"No offence but at one point I forgot I was talking to you and thought I was talking to Suzanne", Tiara replied.

"I'm gonna tell her", Nicky said.

Nicky got up and went to find Lorna. Tiara followed but went to her bunk and read some of Lorna's old magazines. Nicky searched everywhere and then found Lorna in the games room. Nicky took a deep breath. She walked over to Lorna.

"Oh hey Nicky", Lorna said.

"Lorna Morello. I love you so much. Please will you go out with me", Nicky said.

"Yes", Lorna replied.

Nicky and Lorna shared a kiss when no one was looking and then hugged one another. They smiled at each other and then sat together. Nicky was so happy she found the courage to ask Lorna out. She smiled as she lent her head on Lorna.


	2. My Family

The next day Nicky and Lorna went to breakfast. They smiled at one another as they sat together. All of a sudden five new inmates wearing orange burst in. Deirdre Law, Joy Law, Olivia Law, Sapphire Law and Summer Law, they are a family. Everyone looked at them as they smiled. They are in for killing Graham Law, Deirdre's husband, Joy and Olivia's dad and Sapphire and Summer's granddad who all five girls murdered.

Deirdre is white with white hair turning grey, she has blue eyes and is seventy years old. Joy is white with brown curly hair, she has blue eyes and is fifty one years old. Olivia is white with blonde hair dip dyed green, she has blue eyes and is forty eight years old. Sapphire is white with brown hair with brown hair, she has blue eyes and is twenty six years old. Summer is mixed race and has black hair with purple dip dye, she has brown eyes and is twenty four.

"What do you do to get arrested at one hundred", Tiara asked.

"Tiara", Nicky said laughing.

Deirdre walked by slowly as her daughter Olivia came over and carried her tray and her older daughter Joy held her up to walk to the table they were going to. Sapphire and Summer followed behind. Summer looked at Nicky and smiled at her. Nicky politely smiled back not thinking much of it.

"She seems nice", Lorna said.

"Seriously though that old lady needs to go in a home", Tiara said.

"I wouldn't judge her too quickly. It could be a scam. Make us believe she's frail and then she'll take all of us out one by one", Nicky replied.

"True that", Lorna replied.

"I think she's faking it", Nicky said.

"Maybe we could get Soso to bore her so much she gets up and leaves or bores her to death, either is fine", Tiara replied.

Nicky looked over at Deirdre, she could tell something wasn't right about her. She couldn't quite think what it was though. She looked over at the bins where Red was standing cleaning some trays up.

"Red", Nicky said.

Red came over without hesitating. She looked at Nicky, Lorna and Tiara wondering what Nicky had called her over for. She smiled at her.

"Yes", Red asked.

"The new older lady, she doesn't seem right to me", Nicky said.

Red looked over at Deirdre, she agreed with what Nicky was saying. Lorna also looked over, she was confused at what Nicky and Tiara were saying. Red and Nicky walked over to where the new girls were sitting leaving Tiara and a baffled Lorna behind. Summer smiled at Nicky again.

"Hello ladies. I'm Red I cooked the food you are eating", Red said.

"Did she say she cooked herself", Deirdre asked.

"No mom", Joy replied.

"She cooked the food", Olivia replied.

Red politely smiled. She walked away and Nicky joined Lorna and Tiara again. Lorna looked up at her girlfriend smiling at her as she got a smile back. Tiara suddenly sneezed.

"Jeez kid you ok", Nicky asked.

"Yeah. Im just allergic to the amount of bullshit that goes on around here", Tiara replied.

"You sure you're ok honey, that was a big sneeze", Lorna replied.

"I'm fine". Tiara replied.

"What if the old one has a phone up her personal parts", Tiara said.

"You could be right", Nicky replied.

Nicky and Lorna followed Deirdre to the toilets, she managed to go unattended which meant the scene in the cafeteria she made was fake. They then watched her go into the toilet with the cubicle door. Nicky and Lorna then sat on the toilet next door and listened in. They could hear Deirdre talking to someone but she was talking in a different language. Nicky looked at Lorna confused. Deirdre flushed the toilet, Nicky and Lorna rushed out and washed there hands. Deirdre came out and smiled at them. As soon as she left Lorna and Nicky went into the cubicle and shut the door.

"Press the tiles", Nicky whispered.

"They're gross", Lorna whispered back.

"You wanna find the phone", Nicky replied.

"Not if its been up her arse", Lorna said.

Nicky and Lorna pressed the tiles and then touched hands, they smiled at each other and shared a kiss. All of a sudden the phone fell and fell into the toilet. Nicky looked at Lorna as the looked at the wet phone.

"Shit", Nicky said.

"We could put it back. I heard iPhone's have a limited charge", Lorna said.

Nicky looked at Lorna like what the hell but she put her hand in the toilet and picked the phone up and put it back where they found it. They came out of the cubicle and Nicky washed her hands for ages. They then went back to their bunk.

"Find anything", Tiara asked.

"A phone", Nicky replied.

"But then we dropped it down the toilet", Lorna replied.

"You found a phone and dropped it down the toilet. It's a phone not an apple, it won't float. Besides the shit we could of done with a phone. I could talk to my little girl out of calling hours", Tiara replied.

"And what if you got caught? You'd be in MAX", Nicky replied.

"Suppose", Tiara replied.

"We put it back", Lorna replied.

"Whatever we do, we do not tell Red", Nicky said.

Lorna and Tiara agreed. They all sat on Tiara's bunk and played a game of cards. Red entered and watched them play. She smiled at them. She then shuffled the cards for them and then gave them there cards.

"Whoever wins gets to go to the TV room instead of helping in the garden", Red said.

"Gardening's boring anyway", Tiara replied.

"I thought the same when I was eighteen. The thought of gardening changes with age", Red replied.

"And right now I'm a typicalish teenager who hates gardening", Tiara said.

"Better hope you win then", Red said.

They played the game and Nicky looked at Lorna. She had an idea to let Tiara win because in the garden they'd be in the green house without a guard and that meant they could have some alone time together. Tiara won and Red took Nicky and Lorna out to the garden.

"You two in the green house", Red said.

Nicky smiled at Lorna, her plan had worked. They went inside and kissed. Lorna looked at Nicky as she smiled. They loved each other to pieces and nothing could ever change that. They kissed one more time without realizing Red had entered. Red looked at them before Nicky had realized. She quickly pulled away from Lorna and looked at Red who looked surprised.

"Red, I can explain", Nicky said.

"No need to explain. It just took me by surprise", Red replied.

Nicky and Lorna smiled at Red. Nicky was happy Red approved of her relationship with Lorna but she was worried that Red was going to chuck her out of the family still because of the relationship. Lorna and Nicky got to work in the greenhouse smiling at one another.

"Thanks Red", Nicky said.

"No problem. Just don't get caught having sex. I don't want any of you in the SHU or MAX", Red replied.

"We'll be extra careful", Nicky replied.

"And don't catch AIDS or chlamydia, its one of the reasons I cut off my husbands penis because he didn't tell me his friend did", Frieda said.

Red, Nicky and Lorna just looked at Frieda. Secretly Nicky knew Frieda had a point, you can get HIV from a dirty needle or a needle that has already been used by a friend and Nicky did used to share needles when she was doing herion. She smiled at Lorna to make her not to worry about it even though deep down Nicky was worrying about it.


	3. Crazy In Love

Nicky smiled at Lorna as the passed in the corridor. She went to the TV room where Summer was sitting. Summer moved her chair closer to Nicky and smiled at her. Seeing it just as a friendly gesture Nicky brushed it off as nothing.

"Where's your family", Nicky asked.

"Nanny Deirdre probably got lost, auntie Joy is probably going insane, mummy Olivia is in the laundry room and cousin Sapphire is probably doing some crazy shit that ain't normal", Summer replied.

"Shit", Nicky replied.

"Where's yours", Summer asked.

"Red is in the kitchen with Tiara and Norma and Lorna is cleaning toilets", Nicky replied.

"When do newbies get jobs", Summer asked.

"It depends on what guards have in store", Nicky replied.

"Oh right", Summer replied.

Nicky looked out of the window knowing Lorna was due back from cleaning the toilets soon. The wait seemed forever as it was the one person Nicky loved the most in the priosn. Lorna came in after scrubbing toilets and sat with Nicky and looked at Summer the other side. She put her hand out and shook hands with Summer smiling.

"I'm Lorna Morello", Lorna said.

"Summer Law, nice to meet you", Summer replied.

"So your last name is Law and you broke the law", Lorna replied.

"Well done Sherlock", Summer replied.

Tiara came running in and put her arms around Lorna. Shocked at what just happened Lorna put her hands on Tiara's hands and Nicky looked at her confused as Summer was confused at what was happening.

"Honey you ok", Lorna asked.

"What is it kid", Nicky replied.

"Theres a giant wasp in the kitchen", Tiara replied.

"Don't be silly. Wasps are tiny", Lorna replied.

"It's a fucking wasp", Tiara replied.

"I was stung by a wasp once. I passed out afterwards", Summer replied.

Tiara was now shaking so bad that Lorna had to get up and physically hug Tiara. Luckily the guard that was watching over the room was Healy and he wasn't bothered about touching which was lucky for Lorna and Tiara. Red entered the room and looked at Tiara.

"Why is she shaking", Red asked.

"Because Sunshine hear scared her", Lorna replied.

"It's Summer", Summer replied.

Red walked over to Tiara and took her from Lorna's arms. That one touch from Red made Tiara feel safe. She broke down in Red's arms. Nicky looked at Lorna as Tiara cried. Lorna comforted Nicky while Tiara cried knowing that Nicky and Tiara are like sisters. Red glared at Summer giving her the death look. Nicky and Lorna looked at one another knowing Red had a plan after Summer had scared Tiara.

"The wasp is dead. Gloria killed it", Red replied.

"Oh. Did she get added time", Lorna asked.

"Knowing the guards in this prison who knows", Red replied.

Red took Tiara with her as Lorna sat back down with Nicky. They sat together and then they went to there bunk. They both sat on Lorna's bunk and smiled at one another. Nicky touched Lorna's hand and she looked at Nicky.

"You know if we're about to have sex or just kiss we should do it in Red or Tiara's bunk as they have bottom bunk", Lorna said.

Nicky guided Lorna to the chapel. They had sex there. Without any of them knowing Summer was watching them from a distance. Shefilmed it on her phone she had and then put it back in the knickers. She smiled as she captured pictures of Nicky. Summer walked away and then went into Nicky's bunk. She smelt the sheets on her bed and smiled. Lorna and Nicky came back and found her.

"What you doing in my bunk", Nicky asked.

"Just looking to see what I can put up to make myself feel more at home", Summer replied.

"How about you put a picture of fuck off up", Lorna replied.

"Ok I'm leaving", Summer said.

Summer left and went to her dorm which she shares with Taystee and Suzanne. She put Nicky's pillow under her head which she had swapped and smiled. She smelt the pillow and she smiled. She also got out Nicky's hairbrush from her trousers and smelt that and then brushed her black hair with purple dip dye with it. She returned it without Nicky knowing it had gone missing. At dinnner she sat with Nicky and Lorna and politely smiled.

"It is ok I sit here right", Summer asked.

"Of course", Nicky replied.

Summer gave Nicky her pasta and smiled. Nicky wasn't too sure what to say and she looked really confused. Summer smiled as Lorna just looked at Nicky's plat and then at Summer's plate.

"I heard you asking for extra pasta, so I got it for you", Summer said.

"That's actually proper sweet. Thanks kid", Nicky replied.

Nicky ate her pasta smiling. Summer and Lorna were happy that Nicky was happy. After dinner Nicky and Lorna chilled in there bunks talking to one another. Lorna smiled at her as they blew kisses to one another.

"I love you so fucking much kid", Nicky said.

"I love you too", Lorna replied.

Being with Nicky had made Lorna realize something she hadn't realized before. It made her realize that Christopher was just a guy who was horrible to her whereas Nicky is nice to her and gives her respect and love. She smiled at Nicky.

"I know this sounds really cheesy but if it wasn't for you I'd still be crying over Christopher and making up fantasy weddings. I love you so much and I don't ever want anything to change that", Lorna said.

"You're so cheesy and soppy its cute", Nicky replied.

Nicky and Lorna fell asleep all loved up. Red and Tiara tiptoed into the bunk and very quietly got in so they wouldn't wake up Nicky or Lorna. Both being mothers on the outside they were able to do this quite easily. They fell asleep soon afterwards and Nicky and Lorna were still smiling about one another. Summer tiptoed passed the guards office and crawled on the floor. Once she got into Nicky's bunk she took another photo of Nicky sleeping.

"Perfect", Summer whispered.

She crawled back to her bunk so she wouldn't get caught by the guards for being out of her bed.


	4. The Transfer

A few inmates were getting transfered to Chicago to make room. Healy came into the cafeteria and smiled at the inmates. He had his paper in his hands. Cupoto stood next to Healy and Fig stood the other side of them.

"Quiet", Caputo shouted.

"The inmates being transferred are. Carmen Aziza, Michelle Carreras, Ramona Contreras, Jennifer Digori, Brandy Epps, Deirdre Law, Joy Law, Olivia Law, Sapphire Law, Lorna Morello, Kasey Sankey, Brook Soso, Helen Van Maele and Zirconia", Healy said.

Lorna looked at Nicky shocked that she was getting transferred. Summer smiled as she realised she was staying with Nicky. Red came out and looked at Healy, she wasn't impressed that Lorna was on the list. Healy, Caputo and Fig walked away.

"Chicago", Lorna said.

"You'll be fine kid", Nicky replied.

"We need to stop this", Red said.

"Those rascist bitches can go though", Tiara said.

Lorna sat there crying. She didn't want to be transferred to Chicago, she liked Lichfield and it was easy for her sister Franny and her nephews to come and visit her at Lichfield where as Chicago is too far away. Nicky Comforted Lorna as Red stormed out of the cafetria.

"Hey, maybe Red can stop your transfer", Tiara said.

"I'd hate to be the Law family right now. I feel so sorry for Summer", Yoga said.

"Yoga, I love your pregnancy yoga classes and everything but can you feel sorry for Summer later and feel sorry for Lorna now", Tiara asked.

"Ok sorry", Yoga replied.

"Notice how they kept the old guard turned prisoner here", Nicky said.

"Who", Piper questioned.

"McCullough", Alex replied.

Nicky and Lorna went to there bunk, Lorna was crying so much Nicky had to guide her there. They sat on Red's bunk as Lorna cried. Summer came in.

"I'm sorry about you loosing your girl", Summer said.

"I'm sorry you're loosing your family", Nicky replied.

"Nah its cool. Never rrally had freedom because my mum was so protective over me and my younger brother Woody and my younger sister Minnie", Summer replied.

"You got any kids", Nicky asked.

"Yeah Cain, Nikki and Phoebe", Summer replied.

"Is your Nikki short for Nicole, mine is", Nicky asked.

"No. She's just Nikki", Summer replied.

"Your family's big ain't it", Nicky asked.

"Yeah. My nan has Joy and my mum. Joy has Sapphire, Becky, Izzy, Beth and Gigi, Mum has me, Woody and Minnie. Sapphire has Ellie and I have Cain, Nikki and Phoebe", Summer said.

Lorna was till crying, she looked up at Nicky. She was scared about going to Chicago where she knew nobody. Summer walked away leaving Nicky and Lorna alone. Red and Tiara entered there bunk and sat on Tiara's bunk.

"There's nothing they can do", Red said.

"Why", Nicky asked.

"They just can't", Red replied.

"Get rid of Chapman or something", Tiara said.

"Tiara darling as much as everyone would love that, it won't happen", Red replied.

"She's so stuck up and annoying", Tiara said.

Nicky looked at Lorna who was wiping her tears away. Lorna looked at everyone, she was trying to be brave about it all. A guard came by and looked at them. He stood in the door way of the bunk looking at Lorna as Nicky, Red and Tiara looked up at him. He turned his head.

"Aww is somebody getting upset about there transfer. Deal with it inmate", The Guard said as he walked away.

"Who the fuck was that", Tiara asked.

"No idea kid", Nicky replied.

"I don't like new guards. They are untrained and they are shit at there job and the last new one got me a swollen stomach with a baby inside", Tiara said.

"Agreed and Pornstache was not a nice guard.", Red replied.

A famlliar face to Nicky, Lorna and Red then showed up. They were surprised to see her as they missed her since she had left a few years ago. while Tiara was confused over who this female guard was and what she was doing at there bunk. Due to the shocked looked look on Red, Lorna and Nicky's faces, Tiara took it upon herself to sort it out.

"Can we help you", Tiara asked.

"Oh you're English", Fisher said.

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you", Tiara asked.

"Fisher", Fisher said.

"Love you can go fishing as much as you want in your spare time called freedom but right now I wanna know who you are", Tiara replied.

"Fisher is her name", Nicky replied.

"Meet Tiara, she's one of mine", Red said.

"Why do we trust this woman. She's a guard. Have you not noticed her uniform", Tiara asked.

"Fishers a good one. She treats us like people", Nicky replied.

She noticed Lorna crying and came into the bunk and knelt down beside her. Lorna looked at her and tried to wipe her tears away but she was too upset about getting transferred to stop crying. Fisher gave her a calming smile.

"What's wrong", Fisher asked.

"I'm getting transferred", Lorna replied crying.

"I'm sure you'll do great", Fisher replied.

"Can't you stop it", Red asked.

"Sorry", Fisher replied.

The alarm went off and everyone got up and watched the transferred inmates leave. Lorna looked back at Nicky crying as Tiara quickly ran over to Lorna and whispered something in her ear. She went back next to Red and Nicky as they looked at each other.

"What did you say to her", Red asked.

"You'll find out one day", Tiara replied.

The inmates left and Nicky was crying as she'd just lost Lorna. She stood at the window crying watching them go as Red and Tiara were ordered to the kitchen. Red and Tiara stormed off looking back at Nicky who was crying. The van left as Lorna looked at Nicky from the window as she cried. A hand touched Nicky's shoulder, she flinched and turned around.

"She'll be ok you know", Summer said.

Nicky cried on Summer's shoulder as Summer hugged her. Fisher watched it happen, she knew she was meant to stop the girls from touching but she hoped if she was upset someone would be there for her, even if it was an inmate. Summer smiled at Fisher as she guided Nicky back to her bunk. Fisher smiled back but it was a little late as Summer had already gone by with Nicky. She brought Nicky back to her bunk and sat her down. Nicky looked above her at Lorna's old bunk.

"She should be here. It's fucked up", Nicky said.

"The systems fucked up. I murdered my granddad with my nan, my mum, my aunt and my cousin. They've all been transferred and I'm here", Summer said.

Nicky wiped away her tears. Although she loves Lorna she felt stupid for crying in front of Summer who had just lost her family to the transfer. Nicky put her arm around Summer to comfort her over loosing her family. Summer broke down as Nicky hugged her trying to comfort the younger inmate. She kissed her head which she does with everyone who cries. Summer then leaned her tearful head on Nicky who hugged her as she cried. She missed Lorna already but she couldn't leave someone crying, not after how her mum would always ignore her.


	5. Heart To Heart Is Something We All Need

**Authors Note: I just want to say Happy Independence Day to my American readers. I hope you all have a good day.**

Nicky laid on her bunk crying. She missed Lorna to bits. At first Tiara was just ignoring the sobs from Nicky but then she'd had enough. She put her pencil and her notebook under her pillow and got up. She looked at Nicky who was facing the wall.

"Hey, she'll be ok. Come sit with me", Tiara said.

Nicky got down from her bunk and sat in Tiara's. She cried on Tiara's shoulder until she was physically drained from crying and couldn't cry any longer.

"Lorna wouldn't want you crying", Tiara said.

"I miss her", Nicky replied wiping away her tears.

"I miss Billie and Brad...Bradley", Tiara replied getting choked up on Bradley's name.

Nicky looked at Tiara. She's never had kids herself and never planned on having any but loosing a kid she imagined must be hard, especially if you're only eighteen like Tiara is. Nicky looked at her. She secretly admired how brave Tiara is.

"Sometimes I think of this pregnancy a sign from Bradley", Tiara said.

"But you were forced", Nicky replied.

"Miracles can still happen", Tiara replied.

"I need a miracle to bring back Lorna", Nicky replied.

Tiara looked at Nicky, it was obvious she had a plan. They walked to there bunk and both sat on Tiara's bunk. They sat next to each other.

"I've got a plan", Tiara said.

"What is it", Nicky asked.

"We break into Cupoto's office, I'll make a call pretending to be Fig. You're on look out for any guards or Cupoto. If he comes up you make some shit up about the place. Lorma is then transferred back", Tiara said.

"Jeez kid. If we get caught our sentence will be life", Nicky replied.

"But to het Lorna Morello back, its fucking worth it", Tiara replied.

Nicky thought about the scenario. She knew Tiara was right and she would do anything to get Lorna back. She looked at her.

"We should tell Red", Nicky said.

"We can't live our prison life doing what Red says. I've never had a mum before and Red is the closest I've got, however a kids got to rebel. Besides Red could try and stop it and you never know, this plan could pull off", Tiara replied.

"Red's gonna kill us if she finds out", Nicky replied.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her", Tiara replied.

A fight broke out in the dorm, Nicky looked at Tiara. They both snuck off and went to Cupoto's office. They hid in the brrom room and waited for a guard to come and get him. He left with Donuts and then Tiara snuck into his office while Nicky was on look out.

"Kid you sure about this", Nicky asked.

"Fuck yeah", Tiara replied.

Nicky watched as Tiara picked up the phone and made herself comfortable, she smiked at Nicky who was keeping watch. Tiara dialed in the Chicago number and waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other side.

"Hello, my name is Natalie Figoura calling from Litchfield prison. I made a mistake about sending Lorna Morello. The name was meant to be Laura Moore. If we coulddo the exchange and we give you Laura and you give us back Lorna we could forget any of it happened", Tiara said.

Nicky was beginning to worry that they were going to get caught. This would mean not only would Lorna not be able to come back but they would get a longer sentence.

"We can keep Laura, that's wonderful news and Lorna should be back tomorrow morning, excellent. By the way don't say nothing. Just drop the inmate off and leave. Thank you bye", Tiara said.

Tiara then deleted all everdence she had made a phone call. They left the office to find Cupoto coming back. He looked at them.

"Ladies canI help you", Cupoto asked.

'We sorted it. We were just hiding from the fight", Nicky replied.

"Back to our bunk we go", Tiara replied.

Nicky and Tiara went back to their bunk. Nicky was desperate to kniw about the phone call. Tiara looked around and then at Nicky.

"She's back tomorrow morning but keep it zipped", Tiara said.

Nicky was so happy about this. She had missed Lorna. She looked at Tiara after remembering what she had said aboit not having a mom. It made Nicky feel bad for not really liking Marka and even calling her Marka instead of mum.

"How come you never had a mum", Nicky asked.

"She died of an overdose before I was born. She had traces of crystal meth, cocaine, herion and anti depressants in her blood. She was trying to kill me", Tiara said.

Nicky wrapped her arms around Tiara before she could say anything. She hated her mumbut her mum had never tried to kill her. Red came in and looked at her prison daughters.

"Nicky what happened", Red asked.

"Tiara opened up about her mom", Nicky replied.

"My dad died in a moterbike accident when I was two. William says ypu could hear the accident it was that close to home", Tiara said.

"Shit man", Nicky replied.

"I had a sister, her name was Yasmin, when she was fourteen, I was two, she was hit by a speeding car driven by her so called friends, she died at the scene. It was the same crash that took my dads life two. The only comfort I get from that is they died together", Tiara replied.

"Shit", Nicky said.

"What about aunts or uncles", Red asked.

"Haven't got any. Both my parents met in a childrens home", Tiara replied.

Nicky looked at Red shocked. How someone so young jas dealt with so maby huge deaths on her life shocked them. They looked at a emotional Tiara.

"I hope my mum, my dad and my sister are looking after Bradley up in the stars", Tiara said.

"I'm sure they are", Red replied.

"I know this sounds so stupid because I was too young to properly remember them but if I ever got upset I'd look at the stars and which ever one was shining the brightest I knew that was my family. Mum, dad and Yasmin looking down on me and William", Tiara replied.

Red came over and sat the other side of Tiara. She was crying over her family and her pregnancy hormones probably weren't making it any easier for her. Red and Nicky both hugged Tiara together trying to comfort her.


	6. Back And Bad

Lorna walked back through the prison. She was following Tiara around due to the fact Maritza had to go back in the van. Tiara walked Lorna through the corridors and went to her bunk which was her old one.

"Top right", Tiara said.

"Its so good to be back", Lorna replied.

"Toothbrush, tooth paste, shampoo. Enjoy your stay at Litchfield. If you are jumped don't worry, nobody else gives a shit", Tiara said.

"That's a little harsh honey. Is something bothering you, I can feel it in my elbow its a Morello family thing", Lorna said.

"I've got that power too in my finger", Tiara replied.

"Oooo which one", Lorna asked.

"This one", Tiara replied sticking her middle finger up.

"Tiara that's not very nice", Lorna replied.

"Life's not very nice", Tiara replied.

All of a sudden Tiara broke down. Lorna but her things down and put her arm around Tiara giving her a hug. She tried to calm down the younger inmate. Nicky and Red walked in shocked to see her.

"Lorna", Nicky said.

Nicky and Lorna hugged as Red sat with Tiara. Nicky and Lorna sat on the bed and cuddled up to one another. It was obvious how much they had both missed each other even though it had only been two days.

"Tiara", Red said.

"My grandmother passed away two weeks ago", Tiara replied.

"Im so sorry", Nicky replied.

"Why? Did you break out of prison and kill her", Tiara asked.

"No honey. People say I'm sorry when someone's family member they were close to has passed away", Lorna replied.

Tiara wiped her eyes and Summer came over. She smiled at Nicky and then looked at Lorna. She gave her some toilet paper.

"Good to see you back", Summer said.

"Thank you", Lorna replied.

Summer walked away as Lorna smiled at her toilet paper. She put it on the side with her other things and smiled.

"Aww, Summer's so sweet, just like a summer rose", Lorna said.

"I don't trust her, there's something fishy about her", Red said.

"I agree with Red", Tiara said.

"She's a nice girl trying to make friends", Nicky replied.

"If you say so", Tiara replied.

Nicky looked at Red and Tiara, she got up and left leaving Lorna in the bunk. She was confused about what Red and Tiara were talking about. She thought about going after Nicky but first she wanted to know why Red and Tiara have a grudge on Summer.

"Summer does seem nice though", Lorna said.

"Listen Lorna. You're in orange. You're new. Summer is nasty", Red replied.

"What did she do", Lorna asked.

"She shanked another inmate", Red lied.

Red was feeling a little guilty over her lie but she needed Lorna on her side. Lorna looked a little worried. She'd seen inmayes beshanked before and it eould always scare her that she would be next. She awkwardly smiled at Red and Tiara and left the bunk.

"Has Summer really shanked someone", Tiara asked.

"No but I need Lorna on my side", Red replied.

"What happens if she asks Summer herself", Tiara asked.

"Shit", Red replied.

Lorna went to look for Nicky, she found Suzanne who she was happy to see as she had missed her while she was in Chicago. Suzanne smiled and hugged Lorna when she saw her.

"I missed you", Suzanne said.

"I missed you too Suzanne", Lorna replied.

Moppy missed you too", Suzanne said.

"I missed you too Moppy", Lorna replied.

"Thank you", Suzanne made the mop say.

"Have you seen Nicky or Summer", Lorna asked.

"Yes", Suzanne replied.

"Where", Lorna asked.

"The the prison somewhere", Suzanne replied.

"Thank you", Lorna replied.

She knew Suzanne's answer wasn't a good one. The prison is huge. She looked in the TV roomand found Summer and Nicky sitting together. She sat with them and smiled. She was scared after what Red said about Summer shanking someone but Lorna knew the best way to advoid that was to just be friendly with everyone.

"Hey", Lorna said.

"Heya", Summer replied.

"Lorna, sit here", Nicky said.

Nicky took her legs off the chair so Lorna could sit down. She looked at Summer and smiled. She was desperate to know what happened for Summer ro shank someone.

"So what happened when you shanked someone", Lorna asked.

"I've not shanked no one", Summer replied.

"Fucking hell Morello. What has Chicago done to you. She'd be in MAX if she'd shanked someone, you should know that", Nicky said.

"Red said she'd shanked someone", Lorna replied.

Nicky was angry and shocked. She trusted Red and had always been told by Red not to lie. She stormed out of the TV room and went to find Red. Lorna looked at Summer and they both followed her. Nicky was fuming. She eventually found Red.

"How could you", Nicky asked.

"Nicky darling. What's wrong". Nicky asked.

"You. You go around telling everyone how important the truth is and then you lie to people", Nicky replied.

"Nicky. Your my daughter. I did it for you", Red replied.

"Yeah well now you've only got one. Have fun with Tiara, she's your favorite anyway", Nicky said.

"I don't have favorites", Red replied.

"Bullshit. I've seen the way you like Tiara more. She isn't a druggie so she's less of a problem. Yeah I see it. I'm just a fuck up. We are through", Nicky replied.

Nicky walked away and went into the toilets, she closed the door and cried. Lorna stood outside the cubicle with Summer. Listening to Nicky's cries was hurting Lorna inside, she loves Nicky to pieces.

"Nicky", Lorna said.

"I owe Tiara everything and I've fucked up", Nicky replied.

"What do you owe Tiara", Lorna asked.

"She's the reason your back here. Fig never called, Tiara did. Tiara got you back and now I've pissed off Red and Tiara is vulnerable inmate being pregnant behind bars, she'll believe what Red says", Nicky said.

"Or maybe Tiara is a bright girl", Summer replied.

"No offence but what eighteen year old with two kids and one on the way is smart", Nicky asked.

"Although Tiara might be", Lorna replied.

"Tiara might be what", Tiara asked.

Lorna and Summer turned around. One of them had to quickly come up with an excuse of why they were talking about her behind her back. Lorna and Summer looked at each other as Nicky cried in the cubicle.

"Tiara might be able to cheer up Nicky", Summer replied on the spot.

Lorna just looked at Summer. Summer knew that was a shit answer but she was on the spot and and the fact Nicky was crying in the toilets was making the pressure worse. Lorna and Summer now had to pretend they were thinking that Tiara could help cheer Nicky up.

"Well I need a shit first and probably a piss considering I'm pregnant so out you come Nic", Tiara said.

"There's two other toilets", Lorna said.

"And I don't want everyone watching me shit", Tiara replied.

Nicky came out and Tiara went into the cubicle. Nicky hugged Lorna. Tiara flushed the toilet and came out. She washed her hands and looked at Nicky. Tiara took her hands in a friendly way and smiled.

"A quote for you. Time is a funny thing, the older you get the faster it goes. Enjoy life while you can as one day your time will disappear", Tiara said.

"Huh", Nicky asked.

"Red isn't mad at you. She still loves you like a daughter. You can't hold grudges against people for little things as one day they won't be here for you to tell them how much they meant to you and how much you love them", Tiara said.

"Thanks kid", Nicky said.

"Oh Nicky. If your scared, just be scarier than whatever is scaring you", Tiara said.

"Thanks kid", Nicky replied.

"That's from Thumper in Bambi. Billie had an obession with Bambi, she never understood why mummy would cry everytime", Tiara said.

"Oh honey you mean when Bambi's mum is killed", Lorna asked.

"Yes", Tiara replied.

Nicky hugged Tiara and they all went to there bunk together and Summer went to her bunk. Lorna, Nicky and Tiara fell asleep instantly, with Nicky and Lorna smiling at each other, as Red watched the girls trying to sleep herself.


End file.
